The present invention relates to an element basket or container for a mass of heat absorbent plates as carried in a rotary regenerative heat exchanger. More particularly, the present invention relates to a specific basket structure that provides for an element basket of maximum strength and rigidity, and one that has a basic design that permits it to be economically and quickly produced with a minimum of materials and labor.